Consecuencias
by Jenny Potter Granger
Summary: Harry, vencio a Voldemort, salio el vencedor... pero a que costo.


Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo es mera diversión, los demás personajes que aparecen en esta historia que no tienen que ver con la original me pertenecen o sea míos, míos de mi, gracias jo joj jo

Hola a todos, le debo un disculpa ay que abandone por bastante tiempo esta historia, ya que mi tiempo y mente las absorbió por completo mi hija de casi dos años y mi trabajo, pero ahora me están dejando ya un poco más de tiempo y poder terminar este fic, y no dejarlos a la mitad, le hecho unos arreglos a los 4 primero capítulos que ya tenía publicados y seguiré con la historia, aun no sé cuantos capítulos tenga lo decidiré como vaya desenvolviéndose la misma, espero no decepcionarlos.

Aquí lo dejo y espero dejen sus reviews

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Prologo**

**Consecuencias**

Alguna vez en el transcurso de nuestro vivir nos hemos preguntado ¿Porque la vida puede ser tan injusta con alguien que no lo merece? ¿Cómo puede ser que a una persona buena que se merece cosas buenas le pase lo contrario? Pero la vida como en incontables ocasiones nos enseña que para tener una plena felicidad debes pasar por un camino lleno de tropiezos, eso nos hace madurar, crecer sabiamente y saber agradecer las cosas más sencillas de la vida.

A través de la fría Londres, por una de las interminables calles caminaba un muchacho con pasos cansados resonando en el pavimento, con la cabeza gacha y acomodándose por instinto la larga gabardina café que portaba, cubriendo unos jeans y camisa clara, la pequeña llovizna lo mojaba tranquilamente, pareciese que el cielo estaba igualmente triste como su rostro aparentaba. Llegaba a un pequeño puente y se detiene acomodando los brazos en la baranda, viendo fluir el agua corriendo sin cesar.

Volteando hacia el cielo sus lagrimas se confunden con el agua que cae del cielo y de un momento a otro desaparece tal cual fantasma.

**5 años después de la derrota de Voldemort**.

-¡Cómo es posible que no podamos dar con él!-grito histérica una mujer

-¡Se escabulle entiende! Le hemos seguido la pista por mucho tiempo cuando ya estamos a punto de dar con él...Simplemente... desaparece, realmente aun no entiendo como lo hace, después de la derrota de Voldemort se hizo muy poderoso, no sabía que tanto, pero… ya me estoy dando una idea- decía con un poco de pesadumbre un hombre de cabellos de fuego

-Ron ¿Que pasara con él, porque no querrá vernos?, se fue sin dar explicación alguna, solo quisiera saberlo ¿Por qué?- exclama con cierta tristeza en su voz, tomando asiento en un enorme sillón una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ambarinos ojos.

-Herms, si tu no lo sabes mucho menos yo- decía el pelirrojo acercándose a su amiga, sentándose junto a ella y tomando su hombro en señal de apoyo- Solo sé que hasta el momento se escabulle muy rápidamente, bueno… Tengo que irme-decía con pesar mientras se ponía de pie.- Si llego tarde a nuestra cita Luna me matara-comentaba con una media sonrisa en los labios, tratando que el mal momento se olvidara aunque sea un poco.

-Salúdamela de mi parte y dile que está pendiente ese café-decía la castaña despidiendo a su amigo, y este con una sonrisa se despedía, dejando atrás a una mujer con un triste mirar.

Al encontrarse sola, se levanta del cómodo sillón camina con pesadumbre hasta el enorme ventanal de su departamento asomándose ve como su mejor amigo sale corriendo por la incansable lluvia que caía, subiendo a un transporte mágico que lo esperaba afuera, lo vio moviéndose a lo lejos para desaparecer en la noche. Mirando el cielo enfoca sus pensamientos a la persona que por 5 años han buscado sin cesar a su Gran amigo Harry Potter en que un día como hoy desapareció sin dejar rastro, simplemente se esfumo.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar lejos de Londres, donde lo rodea un enorme bosque una gran casa se yergue tal cual león, feroz e imponente, donde hay una disfrazada calma, una mujer de maduros rasgos se adentra llevando consigo una bandeja con comida, abriendo una puerta y ve en su interior al ocupante de la misma, tratando de abrir una enorme caja.<p>

-Cuantas veces te voy a decir que si necesites mi ayuda me hables jovencito-decía en forma de regaño la agradable mujer

-Solaris no soy un niño como para pedir ayuda por todo- decía el muchacho a la mujer sin levantar la vista haciendo el esfuerzo por abrir esa caja.

-Lo sé, sé que no eres un niño, pero en tu condición...-decía la mujer dejando la bandeja en una mesita y caminado hacia él.

-¡Que condición! ¡**MI** condición! ¡LO ODIO! ¡ODIO ESTO! ¡Porque a mi Solaris porque a mí!- gritaba el hombre tirando lo que hace un momento trataba de abrir sentándose de golpe en la silla detrás de él, tomando con sus manos su cabeza.

-Ya mi niño-se acercaba la mujer arrodillándose delante de él y tomando su rostro, lo levanta hasta que sus ojos se encuentran- No te rindas Harry, no lo hagas, no permitas que esto termine destruyéndote mas- le decía al moreno mirándole fijamente, viendo como sus ojos no tenían brillo, que parecía que la vida ya se había ido de esos verdes ojos.

-Solaris... Ya lo hizo... si me venció... a pesar de haber acabado con él hace 5 años, ese monstruo me sigue haciendo daño… y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que finalmente yo me muera.- decía mientras dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

En la vida uno aprende que la única manera de no sea injusta es a no boicotearte a ti mismo, eres tu quien pone los obstáculos necesarios para no ser lo que quieres ser, si culpas a alguien más, ve primero que has hecho tu por ti. Si no tienes la culpa lucha por que te escuchen y si tienes culpa acepta tu error y aprende de él. Lo demás son pretextos.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**Todo Tiene un Porque**

Al crecer todo lo que nos inculcan y que aprendemos de las vivencias normales de un ser humano, forman lo que se conoce como personalidad, eso es lo que nos hace ser único, nadie es igual a ti, eso es lo que te hace especial, al madurar cambias ciertos aspectos para que tu integración con la sociedad se fundan y no allá conflictos, pero eso lo haces por convicción y lo decides tu, cuando alguien te quiere hacer cambiar, eso es mutilar algo que eres, nadie te debe cambiar por el hecho de pensar que eso no te gusta de alguien, si conoces a una persona la aceptas tal y cual es.

Todo cambio es bueno si eso te ayuda a crecer y convertirte en una mejor persona, y como todo en la vida esos cambios son buenos y necesarios para la gran variedad de colores que es la vida en sí, que tan dispuesto estas para cambiar cuando sea necesario y que sacrificarías por tu propio bien.

Habían pasado varios días después de que esa conversación con Ron y Hermione se diera, todo seguía en una aparente calma, pareciese que nada quisiera alejarse de los viejos recuerdos pero como todo en la vida se debe evolucionar. Y en la vida de los dos amigos que quedan de ese famoso trío dorado de Hogwarts, esta siguió en una media normalidad y calma, Ron hizo su sueño realidad siendo jugador de Quiddich, guardián para ser exactos en los Chudley Connors, toda una sensación para sus amigos, de nuestra hermosa castaña logro ser una gran defensora de los derechos de los seres mágicos entrando al Ministerio en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, en la cual ahora es jefa. Ambos muy jóvenes, pero con mucho éxito, aunque para estar completos le hace falta el tercero en este trío.

Con la luna en la más alto del cielo, su gran resplandor inunda todo Londres, con su fantasmal luz, y a través de uno de los cercanos bosques una sombra se ve correr, escondiéndose en cada uno de los árboles que lo llenan, llegando a la orilla del mismo se detiene y ve a su alrededor esperando no hubiera nadie en el, se introduce en el mar de grava, camina apresuradamente con sigilo por las calles, llegando a una zona departamental, sube tal cual felino por las paredes se detiene en el segundo piso, se asoma con cautela, y tal cual espectro atraviesa el muro que lo dejaba afuera, camina por la habitación fundiéndose con las sombras que se forman dentro del lugar, llega hasta donde se encuentra una mujer recostada sobre la cama, la observa, viéndola tan apacible encontrándose entre los sueños proporcionados por Morfeo, tan hermosa y pacifica se encuentra ahi Hermione abrazando con gracia su almohada.

Acercando tranquilamente, el enorme animal la ve dormir sus ojos se enternecen por la visión que tiene enfrente de él, de un momento a otro la mujer se mueve tan sutilmente que casi es indetectable y abre sus ojos al sentir que alguien la mira tan penetrantemente. El animal no esperaba esa reacción y abre sus ojos con sorpresa, Mione al ver unos enormes ojos brillantes por la luz de la luna, se asusta… grita… gira y busca su varita a su espalda… pero al voltear la bestia simplemente había desaparecido.

Agitada con su varita en mano, prende su lámpara al lado de su cama, no había nada donde hace poco unos enormes ojos la veían con sorpresa.

-Por Merlín que era eso…- decía agitada por el susto la castaña

-Aunque esos ojos… esos ojos… no…-movía su cabeza negando- es imposible, no… no creo…- decía levantándose de la cama para recorrer el lugar en señal de alguna puerta o ventana abierta, y asegurándose que no vuelva a pasar pone un hechizo de protección, volviendo a su cama pone su varita a su lado se acuesta y apaga la luz.

Afuera del edificio el enorme animal en el edificio de enfrente ve como la luz abandona el departamento para fundirse de nuevo en la oscuridad, su mirar es fijo hacia ese lugar y como el viendo se desvanece para no dejar nada de su rastro detrás.

A la mañana siguiente siendo domingo no había trabajo pero tenía que asistir a la madriguera había prometido ir a comer con Molly y la familia, al llegar no puede evitar el recordar los memorables veranos con sus mejores amigos, cuando él estaba con ellos, casi sin querer un suspiro se escapa de sus labios. Pero a su vez recordó la noche anterior, que había sido eso que estuvo en su casa, que animal era, o simplemente que paso, ya que no lo sintió y las alarmas no sonaron, y su mirada, esa mirada que la veía con sorpresa y a la vez con tanta nostalgia y por qué se le hacían tan conocidos esos ojos, lo consultaría con Ron y con Remus cuando los viera.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que no sería una comida tan familiar como esperaba o tal vez si ya que con los años la "familia" había crecido, uniéndose los amigos de años, y los hijos de varios que habían nacido en la calidez del hogar Weasley.

Todos estaban en el patio de la gran casa, riendo y viendo a los más pequeños correr por doquier, saludando a todo mundo hasta que por fin pudo llegar donde Ron se encontraba.

-Pensé que no llegabas. –decía su amigo de toda la vida, dándole un gran abrazo.

-No me perdería una de las grandes comidas de tu madre Ron-decía riéndose en medio del abrazo- tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo que me paso anoche- decía al oído en medio de sus brazos.

-¿Malo? –pregunto intrigado por la seriedad de su amiga y separándola un poco.

- No lo sé, ese es el problema, llama a Remus-comentaba mientras lo veía a la cara

- Ve dentro de la casa en el estudio de papa, te veo allá, voy por el licántropo-decía tomándola de los hombros y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente para ir a buscar al antiguo profesor.

Camino tranquilamente hasta que se introdujo dentro de la casa y fue hasta donde el pelirrojo le indico, tomo asiento hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar a su paso a los dos hombres, en la mente de Mione no pudo evitar pensar que Remus estaba ya un poco más viejo de cuando pelearon contra el mago oscuro, ya que una gran cantidad de cabellos blancos se dejaban ver por los lados de su cara. Sonrió a los recién llegados.

-Haber Mione que paso ya que este muchacho casi me trajo a rastras quitándome del lado de mi esposa-decía riéndose del rubor de Ron

-Lo siento Remus, pero tengo que quitarme una duda, anoche en mi departamento…-con lujo de detalle la castaña contó lo que había pasado en el interior de su hogar- así que por eso vengo a consultártelo, que pudo haber sido lo que estuvo viéndome anoche.

Remus la veía con detenimiento analizando lo que su antigua alumna le contó, pero en la mente del licántropo solo venia a su mente una sola cosa, pero tenía que confirmarlo antes de hablar. Camino hasta donde estaban los libros que la cabeza de la familia Weasley tenía en el lugar y busco sin cesar un libro ante la mirada curiosa de los dos amigos que se encontraban con él, hasta que dio con el libro que buscaba, lo ojeo y encontrando lo que quería.

-Bien ¿cómo dices que era el animal?-pregunto si quitar la mirada del libro

-Bueno…era grande…negro…con unos ojos muy expresivos… no se…Remus ¿por qué?-no había terminado de preguntar al castaño cuando este puso el libro encima del escritorio dejándoles ver a una gran animal con las características que Mione describió de lo que vio, y asemejaba a una enorme partera.

-Es una pantera o bueno una clase de Felino, aunque esto no es muy común de ver, ya que es uno de los conjuros más difíciles que hay y de realizar, además que solo hay una razón por la cual convocar este hechizo, solo he conocido a una sola persona que lo logro.- decía con pesadumbre

- ¿Cual es la razón? –preguntaba con algo de temor Ron

-Tiene como base una maldicion… Según esto y los estudios que tengo, esta maldición es tan fuerte que le impide a quien sea objeto de esto el no tener contacto con las personas, ya que esto hace que al tener la cercanía de alguien esta absorbe su energía vital y su poder mágico al grado de llevarlas a la muerte y su única manera de estar cerca de la gente es a través de convertirse en un Nahuel o pantera negra, ya que esta le sirve como protección para los demás y no hacer daño. Además de más cosas que ocasiona dicha maldición, pero no hay mucha documentación al respecto. La única que conocí con este problema término muriendo por los estragos de la misma. ¿No recuerdas nada mas de este animal Hermione?- decía el profesor

-Bueno solo que…Bueno… Tenía los ojos verdes…verde esmeralda…

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora:

* * *

><p>El Nahuel es otro de los nombres que tiene la pantera negra, que bueno he de decir que es mi animal favorito jaj.<p>

Bueno ya se imaginaran quien es, pero eso se sabrá con exactitud en el siguiente capítulo, así que no dejen de leer, gracias por los reviews, por favor sigan dejando, gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto

Besos

JPG


End file.
